


Early to Bed

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt suspends bedtime. Daddy does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early to Bed

“It’s too early Daddy,” Kurt whined as Noah pulled the blankets up to cover him.

Noah turned to pull the curtains shut as he answered Kurt, “It’s 8:30. And it’s an 8:30 bedtime for the rest of the week. You’re lucky I’m not spanking you.”

Settling on the bed, he brushed Kurt’s hair off of his forehead.

“But I’m not even tired yet.”

Noah smiled at that, leaning over to kiss Kurt, “for a little boy who isn’t tired, you’re whining an awful lot.”

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Daddy, who only stood up and went to the door. Clicking the light off, he stood silhouetted in the doorway. “Good night Kurt, sweet dreams.”

Daddy left, leaving the door open just enough for just a little light from the hallway to keep the room from being completely dark. Kurt could hear the television being turned on in the living room.

He glared even harder at the door, outraged. It was bad enough to be sent to bed at 8:30 like a baby, but for Daddy to be on the couch watching television made it even worse. Kurt lay on the bed, fuming, as he listened.

His discontent only grew as he realized that Daddy was watching Law and Order, a show that Kurt loved but had been banned as being too violent after a particularly bad episode had given him nightmares.

This sucked. He was all alone in bed at 8:43 on a Friday evening. And it was too damn hot. He kicked the sheets off and to the bottom of the bed, scrunching them up along the footboard. He gave an extra kick for good measure, knowing that Daddy was likely listening.

He wasn’t wrong, “Kurt,” Daddy’s voice called quietly from the living room, “go to sleep.”

Kurt mimicked Daddy silently with an ugly look on his face, then thought of something. “I’m thirsty,” he called back.

He heard Daddy getting up and going to the kitchen, then walking toward the bedroom. Rather than turn on the light, he simply opened up the door more so that he could see from the light in the hallway. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to Kurt, Daddy handed him a sippy cup.

After drinking a little bit, Kurt put it back down and looked at Daddy.

“You okay now?”

“I want cuddles,” Kurt made his voice as pathetic as possible, and he was careful not to smile when Daddy gestured for him to move over so that he could hold Kurt They sat together for about ten minutes, then Daddy stood up again.

“Alright, you’ve had cuddles. You have a cup of water. We read a story. It’s time to sleep.”

Kurt ran through other things he could use to keep Daddy in the room. “It’s too hot in here?” he said uncertainly.

Daddy stood up, nodding at this, then began shaking out the sheet at the foot of the bed. After draping the blanket and the comforter over the footboard, he pulled just the thin cotton sheet up and over Kurt. “Good night Baby. Sleep tight.” After kissing Kurt good night, he again made to leave the room.

“I don’t want to be in here by myself,” Kurt burst out.

Daddy paused in the doorway, his back to Kurt, “It’s time for bed Kurt. I’m sorry that you’re upset about being sent to bed early, but you need to lay down and close your eyes Sweetheart. I don’t want to come in here again.” And with that, he left Kurt again.

Kurt stuck out his tongue at the door, then lay flat on his back, glaring at the ceiling. He didn’t want to be in bed all by himself. Daddy was being unreasonable.

I mean, maybe Daddy thought Kurt needed more sleep just because Kurt had maybe not kept to his normal bedtime when Daddy went home to Lima for a few days unexpectedly. And yeah, maybe Kurt had been cranky because of it, but he didn’t like sleeping by himself.

And sure, Daddy had talked with Kurt about the rules before he had left (and every time they talked on the phone), but still, how was Kurt supposed to know that Daddy meant that he had to go to bed at 10:30 still. Just because Daddy told him. And called him every night at 10:15 to talk and tell him good night.

So now, Daddy was being unreasonably snippy about it, just because when he got back, very early this morning (2:00 AM), Kurt had been sprawled on his stomach in the living room surfing the Internet.

He had taken one look at Kurt and raised an eyebrow pointedly. “That doesn’t look like bed Kurt.”

Deciding to ignore it, Kurt stood up and flung himself at Daddy, hugging him and half-hanging from his neck, “Daddy! You’re home!”

Noah had gently detached Kurt’s hands from behind his neck and nodded. “Yes I am home Kurt. And imagine my surprise to see my Baby up in the living room, still in school clothes, when we talked four hours ago and I was assured that you were in bed, in pajamas, about to turn off the lights and sleep. That wouldn’t have been a lie, would it Kurt?” 

Kurt suddenly found the ground very interesting as he stalled for time, “Um...I couldn’t sleep without you here?” he asked rather than answered.

“Hmmmm, well, I’m here now. Go get into bed, I’ll be in in a minute.” Noah nodded toward the bedroom, and Kurt took off like a shot. If Daddy was going to spank him, following directions now would likely lessen how bad that was going to be, and if Daddy wasn’t sure, Kurt didn’t want to give him any more reason to think a spanking was necessary.

Noah turned off the computer and the lights, locked the front door, and went back to the bedroom. Where he found his boyfriend in his pajamas, sitting under the covers, smiling angelically at him.

“I missed you!” Kurt said, his voice determinedly bright.

Noah dumped his bags down and came over to kiss Kurt, “I missed you too. I wish you could have come back with me,” he sat down on the bed heavily. Noah’s grandfather had been sick for a long time, but his death was still unexpected. Kurt had been stuck in Chicago because of a test that he couldn’t miss, and Daddy had gone home to Lima alone.

“Did you get to bed on time at all while I was gone Kurt?”

Kurt debated between telling the truth and getting in trouble, and lying and having Noah not believe him...”No sir,” he said, looking down at the comforter.

“I ought to give you cod liver oil for lying. I talked with you every day Kurt. Why didn’t you tell me you were having trouble?”

Kurt shrugged at this. He could have gone to sleep, but having Daddy gone had been kind of like a vacation from rules. 

This was not the right reaction. Daddy got up and got the oil from the bathroom. He made Kurt swallow two spoonfuls of it, and then crawled back into bed.

“You’re going to bed early to make up for the sleep you lost.”

“‘K Daddy,” Kurt thought that sounded better than a spanking. Plus, he was tired; maybe the extra sleep would be nice.

And the first night, it kind of was. Daddy had forced him out of bed in the morning so that he would make it to philosophy class on time, and going to bed at 8:30 hadn’t seemed that bad because he was so tired. Kurt hadn’t really paid attention to what Daddy said to him while he was getting ready for bed, that this new bedtime was for a week.

But now it was Friday, and Kurt was stuck in bed again, and he wasn’t tired. Shoving the sheet back off of himself, he decided this had gone on long enough. He wasn’t tired; it was stupid to be in bed by himself. Standing up, he began to make his way to the living room so he could share this point of view with Daddy.

He made it to the doorway before Daddy interrupted this thought process, “Kurt, you’d better get back into bed, or I’ll come in and help you to bed. And if I have to help you, I’m bringing the spoon.”

Kurt considered this offer for a second, and then fled back to bed. Pulling the sheet over himself, he lay on his side. He didn’t want to be in bed, and he wasn’t even tired.

And it was with this thought that Kurt fell asleep.

Saturday evening found Noah and Kurt locked in a battle of wills. They had finished eating dinner, and Kurt had turned on the television.

“You’ve got about fifteen minutes Kurt, then it’s time for a bath.”

Kurt didn’t respond, simply sitting on the couch.

“Kurt? Did you hear what I said?”

“Yes,” Kurt said, exasperated. 

Daddy stepped out of the kitchen, dish towel in hand, and cocked his head to the side, “Excuse me? I don’t think I heard you right.”

Kurt sighed, then responded again, “I heard you,” irritation clear in his voice.

Daddy tossed the dishtowel on the table and walked over to Kurt, standing between him and the television, “You can go wait in the corner until I call you please.”

“Daddy!” Kurt didn’t want to go to time-out.

“Go on, time-out. 15 minutes.”

“But you said I only had 15 minutes to watch TV.”

“I did; then, you had an attitude problem, and now you don’t get to watch cartoons before your bath. Go sit in time-out now Kurt. If you make me tell you again, you’re going to be looking at a bedtime spanking too.”

With a filthy look on his face, Kurt stormed to the corner and waited, “This is stupid Noah. You were gone like all week. I want to spend some time with my boyfriend.”

“No talking in the corner Kurt.” Daddy’s voice was dismissive; Kurt hated that. He almost kicked the wall in frustration, but he managed to stop himself just in time.

He stood there silently, waiting to be let out. When Daddy called him over, Kurt forced his face into his most apologetic expression. Walking slowly over to Noah on the couch, he hugged him.

“Sorry Daddy,” he whispered into Noah’s ear.

“Thank you for apologizing Baby. Come on, let’s go take a bath.”

“Please, can’t I stay up just a little while longer Daddy?” Kurt tried to make himself sound as sweet as possible when he asked.

“No you cannot Kurt, but thank you for asking so politely,” Noah replied, standing up and walking to the bathroom. When he got there and realized that he hadn’t been followed, he stuck his head out into the hallway, “time for your bath Baby.” It wasn’t an invitation. 

Kurt walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. He didn’t want to go to bed yet. He decided to try just one more time, “pleeeeeeease?” he whined piteously.

“Nope. Come here Baby,” Noah began pulling Kurt’s shirt over his head. When Kurt tried to help, he tapped him warningly on his bottom, “let Daddy do it Kurt.”

He stood there, shifting from one foot to the other impatiently, until Daddy finished undressing him, and then he climbed into the bathtub.

“I don’t like early bedtime,” he pouted, facing away from Noah so he could draw on the tiles.

“You don’t say,” Noah replied, as he began shampooing Kurt’s hair.

“Won’t you at least come to bed with me?”

“Lean back,” Daddy began rinsing Kurt’s hair, “it wouldn’t be much of a punishment if I did that, would it Kurt?”

“No,” Kurt’s face was sullen.

“It’s only a week.”

“Fine,” Kurt went back to playing, no longer wanting to talk with Daddy about this. “Can I have my blocks please?”

“Yes you may Kurt,” Noah leaned over to grab the blocks and hand them back to Kurt, who rapidly began building with them.

Noah finished scrubbing Kurt’s back. “Lean back again Baby, let’s rinse the conditioner out.”

Kurt sighed heavily, but did as he was told. As soon as Noah finished, he returned to his building. 

Daddy sat back on his heels and watched Kurt play for a little while. “It’s almost time to get out,” he told him.

Kurt nodded at that and continued building, “Can I have my boats please?” He didn’t look at Daddy when he asked.

“No Kurt, no more toys tonight. It’s almost time for bed.”

Kurt looked up at that, staring at Noah with a challenging look in his eyes, “I want to play with my boats.”

“Tomorrow,” Daddy tried to keep his voice calm and not respond to Kurt’s tone.

“Today,” Kurt splashed a fist down into the water, “I want them now.”

“No,” Daddy decided to try to cut the tantrum off before it really started. He pulled the plug from the drain and turned to reach for a towel. When he turned back to Kurt, the stopper had been replaced.

Noah wordlessly pulled the plug back out; this time, he tossed it behind his shoulder into the sink, “time to get out,” he told Kurt, holding the towel up.

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest, “I’m not ready.”

“Do you want a spanking before bed?”

Kurt shook his head vehemently at that, “no.”

“Then you need to get out of the bathtub like I told you.”

Scowling, Kurt stood up and allowed Daddy to wrap the towel around him.

Noah led him into the bedroom where he rapidly dried him off and put him in pajamas. For a minute, he considered simply putting him to bed without reading a story, but Kurt had gotten out of the bathtub...Noah decided to finish their usual bedtime ritual and then say good night.

Pulling the covers down on Kurt’s side of the bed, he gestured for him to climb in, and then went to grab a new book. Settling down next to his baby, he opened the book.

“Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank...” Noah read through the first chapter before calmly putting a bookmark in and placing the book on his table. 

Leaning in, he kissed Kurt, smiling when Kurt responded hungrily. Pulling back after a minute, he forced himself to stand up.

Kurt reached out and grabbed Noah’s belt loops, trying to pull him back down. “It would be a lot more fun if you stayed in here,” he said, trying his best at seduction.

Calmly detaching himself from Kurt, Daddy stepped backward. “It would be; it’s unfortunate that you’re in trouble. I love you Baby. Goodnight,” and with that, he walked out of the room; he was seriously considering taking a cold shower.

As he thought about this, he heard a crash. He ran back into the bedroom and stared at Kurt, who was sitting up in bed with both hands over his mouth. Looking at the dresser near the door, Noah saw the source of the noise.

A framed photograph of the two of them together had been sitting on the dresser since they moved in together. It was now on the ground, with the copy of Alice in Wonderland on top of it. Noah looked at it for a minute, then nodded shortly, retrieving the hairbrush from the top of the dresser.

“Okay then. I was hoping we could get through the week without this,” crossing the floor, he pulled Kurt out of bed by one arm. Seating himself on the edge of the bed, he began calmly sliding Kurt’s pajama bottoms down.

Kurt had been frozen from the second he saw the photograph knocked off, but realizing that he was now standing in front of Daddy and very rapidly losing his pants, he snapped out of it. Grabbing the waistband of his pajamas, he tried to keep them up while babbling an explanation, “I’m sorry Daddy-it was an accident. I didn’t mean it.”

“Really? Throwing the book across the room was an accident? Because I’m not sure how you could accidentally lean over to pick something up from my nightstand and then throw it across the room.”

Kurt bit his lip and looked down at the floor, not letting go of his pants. He couldn’t really answer that.

“I’m waiting Baby. You want to give me an explanation as to how that would accidentally happen?”

A tear slipped down Kurt’s cheek. He was about to get spanked, and it was going to suck. Daddy was not a fan of temper tantrums, and Kurt was pretty sure that throwing a book was going to fall firmly into that camp, “I was just mad,” he whimpered.

“Move your hands,” Noah’s face was determined.

“Noooooooo,” Kurt whined, “I don’t want a spanking.”

“One.”

“Don’t count!”

“Do what I told you and I won’t have to Kurt. Two.”

Relinquishing his hold on the pants, Kurt’s hands went up, hiding his face, “I don’t want you to spank me,” he cried, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet in an effort to not stomp.

“Really? Because you’ve been acting like you want a spanking since last night. I should have just done it then and gotten it over with,” Daddy sounded exasperated as he finished sliding Kurt’s pants to his knees. Guiding him across his lap, he rested one hand in the small of Kurt’s back and the other hand on his bottom.

Noah sighed tiredly. He had really wanted to get through this punishment without having to spank Kurt. “Why are you getting this spanking?” he began.

“Because I threw a boooooooook. I’m sorry Daddy. You don’t have to.” Kurt whined and wiggled a little, dreading what was about to happen.

“And why shouldn’t you throw books?”

“Because I broke the picture. Shouldn’t throw stuff inside.”

Noah raised his hand and brought it back down, “that’s right Kurt. It’s very naughty to throw stuff inside the house. You know better than that.” He settled into an easy rhythm, carefully moving his hand so that there wasn’t any real pattern to where he was hitting.

“You’ve been asking for a spanking all night Baby, haven’t you?”

“Noooooooooo,” Kurt cried, his voice uncertain. 

“Really? Because you’ve mouthed off to Daddy and been sent to time-out, and then you decided that you didn’t want to get out of the bathtub. Now, I tried to be nice and not spank you for not following the rules while I was gone, but I can see that you don’t appreciate it when Daddy is nice, do you Kurt?”

“Yes Daddy! I do,” Kurt wiggled and tried to inject as much sincerity possible into his voice. His backside was already stinging badly, and he was involuntarily moving his legs.

“I don’t think you do. I’ve given you every opportunity to not get spanked since I got home, and you’ve done nothing but be naughty in response. If that’s how you’re going to act, then you can expect a lot more spankings.” With that, Noah picked up the hairbrush and brought it down sharply. 

“Nooooooooooo Daddy!” Kurt wailed. Noah spanked Kurt several more times before he threw a hand back to cover his backside. “I’ll be good. No more.” Daddy just managed to stop the brush in time.

“Yes more Kurt. Move your hand.” 

Kurt shook his head no, sobbing noisily.

Noah’s voice was incredulous, “No? Do you really think that’s a good idea right now Kurt?”

Kurt wiggled, keeping his hand exactly where it was.

“Do I need to count?” 

Kurt, still sobbing, shook his head no again, “no more Daddy,” he managed to choke out.

“One,” Noah’s voice was quiet, but there was a definite note of warning.

Kurt drummed his feet on the bedroom floor in response, “no Daddy. Don’t count. I’m sorry.”

“Two.”

Kurt jerked his hand away from his bottom as though it had been scalded.

“Thank you Baby,” bringing the brush back down, Daddy continued the spanking and the lecture.

“From now on, if you break the rules, you can expect a spanking. I’m sick of the bratty behavior that I see whenever I try to be nice.”

Kurt hung across Daddy’s lap, sobbing. Noah looked carefully at the color of his backside, then rested the brush against it for a minute.

“Now, if you had just moved your hand when I asked you to Kurt, we would be done now. I want you to remember that.” And with those words, Daddy spanked the brush against Kurt’s already very sore bottom another dozen times. 

Finally finished, Noah carefully placed the brush on the bedside table and rubbed Kurt’s back until he calmed down.

“Are you ready to get up?” his voice was gentle.

Kurt nodded, still crying. Once Noah helped him up, he held out his arms, wanting a hug from Daddy. 

Noah obliged, pulling Kurt against him and continuing to rub his back. Kurt, his mouth near Daddy’s ear, whispered, “Sorry Daddy.”

“I know Baby. I just wish you would think before you did something naughty for a change. You know Daddy doesn’t like spanking you Kurt. I wish you would behave so I didn’t have to.”

Kurt nodded, not moving his head from Noah’s shoulder. After a few minutes, Daddy stood up and began helping Kurt into bed. 

“Will you cuddle with me please Daddy? Just a little?” Kurt’s voice was small, worried. He didn’t want Daddy to go back out into the living room and leave him all alone after he just got spanked.

“Shove over,” Noah said, crawling next to Kurt. He pulled him close, and they sat quietly for a few minutes. After a while, Noah stood up and moved to the dresser to pick up the picture and the broken glass. Then he left the room.

Kurt lay on the bed, watching the door. He really wanted to cuddle still, but he didn’t want Daddy to think he needed to be spanked more. 

When Noah re-entered the room, Kurt hadn’t moved an inch, his thumb still in his mouth. He finally shifted as he watched Daddy look through his drawers and pull out a pair of sleep pants.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Getting my pajamas.”

“But you said it wasn’t really a punishment if you came to bed with me.”

Noah lay down next to Kurt, pulling him over to his side. “It wouldn’t be, but you’ve tired me out.”

“Sorry,” Kurt mumbled, pressing his face to Noah’s chest.

“Shhh Baby. Go to sleep.”


End file.
